1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a crystal analysis apparatus for performing crystal analysis on information of backscattered electrons acquired from a sample through electron beam irradiation.
2. Related Art
There has been known an electron scanning microscope which performs crystal analysis of a sample through measurement of an electron back-scattering pattern (EBSP) by irradiating the sample with electron beams (EB) and detecting electrons backscattered by the sample. Recent apparatuses include a crystal analysis apparatus that forms cross-sections of a sample by focused ion beams (FIB) and measures EBSPs of the cross-sections serially to construct a three-dimensional (3D) crystal orientation map of the sample (see JP-A-2011-159483).